


Deep in the Swamp

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: Shortly after being cast out from her village, a young Nissa encounters a band of vampires with a hunger for something other than blood.





	Deep in the Swamp

_Panting, she clutched her knees. The stream of light gathered around her feet, which were now on solid, non-bog ground again. “That was…close,” she said between great gulps of air. “Did you see the teeth on that big one, Mazik?”_

_When he didn’t respond, Nissa looked up. “Mazik?”_

_Nissa’s racing heart plummeted. “Mazik!” Her call fell flat against the thick bog._

_She turned to the glowing stream. “Where is he?”_

* * *

Suddenly, a hiss sounded from right behind her. Nissa whirled round to face the grinning visage of a vampire. She reached for her sword, only for the vampire to slam a fist into her stomach, sending her sprawling into the sodden earth. The vampire gave a howl of victory as Nissa struggled to her feet. Again, she reached for her sword, but her hand closed on empty air. Her sword was lying half-submerged in the muck, only a few feet away.

The vampire charged. With a shout, Nissa reached for the land, channeling its power. A surge of roots and mud burst from the swamp, knocking the vampire back, half-burying him as it collapsed.

Nissa took a step towards the sword. Another vampire leapt from the stunted trees above, landing between Nissa and the sword. He plucked it from the earth, gave it a cursory glance, then tossed it over his shoulder. The vampire smiled, fangs glinting in the dim light.

Nissa stumbled backwards. More vampires emerged from the murk, surrounding her. Before she could call on Zendikar, they charged. Taloned hands grasped at her, forcing her down onto the filthy earth. One of them straddled her, cackling, then wrestled her onto her back, pinning her arms to her sides.

The other vampires paced around the pair, leering and hissing at Nissa as she squirmed in vain. A heavyset male spat on her. Nissa shuddered as she felt the warm liquid running down her neck, and the vampires laughed, the harsh sound echoing across the swamp.

One of them, a slender female with one eye, squatted over her head, then reached out and grasped her left breast roughly. Nissa shrieked in shock, and again the vampires laughed. The female extended a claw, and traced it slowly across Nissa's chest, down her stomach, over her belly, tracing it over the tanned skin exposed where her halter had ridden up. She hissed, slowly.

With a sudden movement, the vampire sliced open Nissa's halter from bottom to top, then pulled it apart, exposing her breasts to the chill swamp air. Nissa screamed and thrashed, desperately trying to escape the vampire's grasp. Bored of her noises, the female sat down on Nissa's face, muffling her skrieks. More hands descended, grasping at her full breasts, long nails scratching at her nipples. Others ventured lower, caressing her belly, tracing lines across her mound. The vampire straddling her shuffled back, pulling her leggings down as he went. A stray hand pushed under the hem of her panties. Nissa's yell of outrage was muffled by the buttocks pressed against her face. She could barely breathe. She could smell something pungent; something warm and organic. She felt a tinge of wetness on her noise, and recoiled, twisting her head back and forth. The female above arched her back and let out a long, slow hiss.

Nissa felt her panties being dragged down her legs by the vampire straddling her. Something unexpectedly hot and hard pressed against her thigh. Nissa felt a surge of

_(anticipation)_

fear, and twisted desperately in the vampires' grasp. She found her arms were free, and scrabbled frantically at the broad chest of the rampant vampire. More hands pinned her arms to the earth. The female sitting on her face was shoved away. A moment, later, out of the corner of her eye, Nissa saw her on her knees in front of another vampire, lips wrapped around the engorged-

Nissa felt something prodding at her lower lips. Startled, she glanced up. The vampire towered over her, chest ripping with muscle, dark eyes full of lust. She squeezed her thighs shut, feeling the solid thickness trapped between them. Casually, the vampire pried her legs apart and slid forward. Nissa's breath hitched as the head pressed against her clit, then she gasped as it slid down, pressing her entrance. The vampires were silent for a moment.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the head slipped inside her. Nissa's eyes were locked on the vampire's. Her nipples were achingly hard. With a sudden movement, the vampire thrust forward. Nissa felt time slow to a crawl. She felt the invading length push deep inside, felt herself wrapped tightly around it. She could feel every fold of skin, every bump and every vein. With a ragged breath, she broke eye contact.

They were pressed together, hip to hip, skin to skin. A deep red blush stretched from her slender neck across her full breasts. Sweat beaded on his alabaster skin and dripped onto her naked belly.

Slowly, almost gently, he slid back out, his length pulling slickly from her tightness. Nissa's heart fluttered as she realised the slickness was hers. A cruel smile spread across the vampire's face. Suddenly, he pressed a thick thumb to her clit, then hilted himself in a single smooth movement.

Nissa's eyes rolled widened. Her heartbeat shot up. She let out an involuntary squeak. As one, the vampires cheered. As their leader began to fuck Nissa in earnest, they descended, tearing her remaining strips of clothing from her, mauling her breasts, wrapping her hands around their pulsing members. Soft lips closed around her right nipple. The female met Nissa's gaze, then opened her mouth, drooling fresh semen over Nissa's areola. Nissa made a whimpering sound.

The vampire fucked her with short, quick strokes, thrusting deep, deep inside. It almost hurt. Nissa found that she didn't care. With a roar, the alpha grabbed Nissa by the waist and flipped her over, dislodging the vampires groping at her. He shoved her into the swamp, caking her breasts and stomach in dirt. He resumed thrusting, pushing further and further. He fucked her easily, slick with her juices. He bent over, taut abs pressing against her ass, his cock a blur as he pressed her into the filth.

Nissa yelped, then panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth for a brief instant. A vampire seized the moment, and plugged her mouth with his cock, pressing deep into her throat. Nissa's eyes bulged. The alpha thrust especially hard, then pulled out slowly. On instinct, her hips bucked into his, sheathing him inside her.

The vampire started to fuck her again, pistoning into her as she slammed back into him, savoring every last ridge of his thick cock. The vampire fucking her face pumped away at her slack throat.

Nissa's clit ground into the rough muck. She could feel her heartbeat through it, faster and faster. She gagged around the cock in her mouth. With every thrust, her sopping cunt clung to vampire cock. She gave a muffled squeal. Her legs spasmed. She froze, conscious only of the cock plunging deep into her cunt. The orgasm hit with a brutal intensity, and she gave herself over to it completely.

The vampire came down her throat, pumping his thick seed straight into Nissa's stomach. She was beyond caring. The alpha pulled her upright, held her by the waist, and began to fuck her with long, deep strokes. Nissa bounced limply in his strong arms as he used her like a ragdoll. She realized she was crying, though she didn't know why. Another vampire pressed his cock into her mouth. Dully, she began to suck him, slurping her tongue along the underside of his length as she bounced on the alpha's meat.

Nissa felt the alpha stiffen, felt his cock swell, felt the bursts of thick warmth as he came. He pulled out with a sucking sound. Nissa felt a fat droplet of semen drip over her clit. She collapsed into the dirt, legs twitching as she came again, hard.

They fucked her for hours. They came in her, one after the other, laughing as she cried and came. When they grew tired of her moans, they plugged her mouth with cock. When her cunt was bruised and red and oozing with semen, they forced their way into the tight ring of her ass. They made her lick the female, again and again. They came on her face, on her tits, on her buttocks, then wiped their cocks on her long black hair.

Lost in the throes of orgasm as a pair of cocks pounded at her cunt and ass, Nissa's spark ignited.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during "Nissa's Origin: Home", which can be read [here](https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/uncharted-realms/nissas-origin-home-2015-07-08), if, for whatever reason, you need context.


End file.
